Chris Corre
Christopher Corremont (Born July 13, 1985) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Chris Corre. He currently wrestles for multiple companies including WCW, New Outback Championship Wrestling, and EDF. A former MMA Cruiserweight fighter, but realizing how bad he was at that, and how Okay he was at Wrestling. Gave up on MMA and joined CAW, but would join under the name of Toothpick because he was VERY skinny and didn't eat much. Then after losing alot he left CAW, started eating alot and working out, then boom, he was Chris Corre. Current Vivianverse Leagues 'World CAW Wrestling' Chris Corre has been known for losing his matches, but he doesn't go down without a fight. On Rebirth of WCWs Thunder, Chris Corre teamed with his tag team partner David "the great" Erro. On the next episode he would face Ethan Conway and miss a swanton bomb and lose to Ethan Conway. On the next episode of WCW Thunder, he'd face Dem Coger Boyz. With David Erro, the match was for a shot at the NESE Tag Team Championships at WCW Thunder Snapped. They lost, but later in the night Chris Nowinski would offer Bryan Coger (who got the pinfall) a match with Chris Corre. The stipulation was if Chris Corre was to lose Bryan Coger would face David Erro for the TV Championship at WCW Thunder Snapped! On the next episode Chris Corre would lose and then Bryan Coger will now Challenge David Erro for the WCW TV Championship. With Bryan Coger being the new TV Champion, Chris Corre has set his sights on the TV Championship. Winning the #1 contnedership for the TV Title , but sadly WCW Thunder sadly died so therefore Chris Corre's dreams were cut short. Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues World Triumphant Wrestling ( 2012-Present) Chris Corre made his WTW debut in the first webmatch in September before the show even started, when he went over his friend Josh McCloud. At first, he was disliked from the fans and the locker room. But, he eventually earned respect from the fans and fellow wrestlers. On the second episode of Beatdown, he faced Chris Jericho in a qualification match for the WTW Championship Scramble match at the upcoming cpv, Canadian Invasion. Sadly, Corre was not able to go over in the match. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *Canadian Backbreaker *Reverse Shoulder breaker *Kryptonite Krunch *Harlem Side Kick Entrance Themes *"Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin (1st EWD Theme, 1st WWCE Theme, 1st EDF Theme, 1st AWF Theme) *"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin (1st WTWE Theme) *"Nyan Cat (Smooth Jazz Cover)" (1st WCW Theme) *"Since U Been Gone" by A Day to Remember (2nd WCW Theme, 1st WAF Theme) *"The Plot to Bomb the Panhandle" by A Day to Remember (2nd EDF Theme, 1st NO-CW Theme, 1st WTW Theme, 2nd AWF Theme) *'"Holiday" by Green Day' (As a part of Too Cool with Tyler King) *'"Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such A Good Idea" by Modern Day Escape' (Nightmare Before Christmas Theme, 2nd WTW Theme, 2nd WAF Theme) *'"Call Me Maybe" by Upon This Dawning' (3rd EDF Theme) *'"Dead End Roads & Lost Highways" by Burn Halo' (1st iPW Theme) Championships and Accomplishments Elite Dynasty Federation *EDF New Breed Champion (1x, Inaugural) Backstory Chris Corre grew up in Chicago, IL meeting up with Tyler King when he was looking for work after dropping out of High school. Then they worked as a tag team named "Lowercard Mafia" in the bush-leagues administration, they got the name as a parody of TNA Stable "The Main Event Mafia". Then they worked to get to NO-CW as Lower Card Mafia. Then NO-CWs General Manager became a fan of both Competitors and signed them on the spot when they asked. Then made Nathan Herring work for NO-CW after seeing him as there manager (who works backstage with the company). Then Chris Corre found out he wasn't cutting it with weekly appearances on WCW Thunder and seeked help with training after being trained by "Jerry Lynn, Bryan Danielson, and Michael McGillicutty, He found out Brent Harvanator was opening a wrestling school, later known as Shoot Project .He signed up, however after afew months of showing no progress whatsoever, Brent unlisted Corre from the Academy. Category:WCW Category:CAW Category:NO-CW Category:EDF Category:Original Category:IPW Category:WAF